kingkaisplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (ドラゴンボール レイジングブラスト2, Doragon Bōru Reijingu Burasuto Tsū) is the 2010 sequel to the 2009 game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. It was announced for the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360 consoles by Namco Bandai and Spike. The game was released November 2nd in North America, November 11th in Japan, November 5th in Europe and sometime in November for Australia. Characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Scouter) *Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) *Gogeta (Super Gogeta) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Fighting) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Gotenks, Super Saiyan 3) *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Videl *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Dodoria *Captain Ginyu *Jeice *Burter *Recoome *Guldo *Bardock *Nappa *Raditz *Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Broly (Super Saiyan 3) *Ultimate Gohan *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Nail *Pikkon *Mecha Frieza *Saibamen *Cui *Cell Jr. *Dabura *Turles *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Salza *Meta Cooler *Android 13 (Base, Super #13) *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Zangya *Super Janemba *Doore *Neizu *Android 14 *Android 15 *Hatchiyack *Tarble Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting Games Category:Dragon Ball Z games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Android17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Dodoria is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Pikkon is playable Category:Video games where Future Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Turles is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Nail is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Zarbon is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Jeice is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Burter is playable Category:Video games where Guldo is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Cui is playable Category:Video games where Android 19 is playable Category:Video games where Salza is playable Category:Video games where Doore is playable Category:Video games where Neiz is playable Category:Video games where Tarble is playable Category:Video games where Hatchiyack is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Android 15 is playable Category:Video games where Android 14 is playable Category:Video games where Chiaotzu is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Cell Jr. is playable Category:Video Games